


Angel Doughnuts

by rosiespinky (Janyolski)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyolski/pseuds/rosiespinky
Summary: Rosie is an angel who lost her halo. Lisa is the unknowing idiot who caught it. Jennie tags along when Rosie asks God if she can search for her halo on earth. Lisa just wakes up with a glowing doughnut above her head and her roommate Jisoo just laughs at her because only Lisa Manoban would wake up with a halo.





	1. The Lost Halo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to twt user @chundeukie for the title. Thank you Amy (@rosiephyllic) for proofreading.
> 
> This is my attempt at humor. If it doesn't make you laugh.... Then, shit, man, idk what else I have for you.
> 
> Jason is my real life best friend and the only man I would ever love.

Lisa never thought she would hear the words "you have a glowing doughnut floating above your head," seriously said to her, ever.

But here was her best friend and roommate, Kim Jisoo, with her dog Dalgom clutched to her chest and her jaw slack, telling her that, with no hint of clownery.

"Jisoo, what the fuck are you talking about?"

Jisoo, jaw unhinged still, only pointed to the direction of the bathroom. Lisa groaned but reluctantly peeled herself off the top bunk. She made her way to their shared bathroom, dragging her feet. She rubbed her eyes and stood in front of the mirror and looked up.

And then she screamed.

"WHAT IS THAT?!"

Jisoo burst out in laughter.

"I told you there was a glowing doughnut above your head, you idiot!"

Lisa just stared at it in horror. She saw Jisoo and Dalgom's heads pop up from behind the door frame - both of their eyes wide in wonder, the glow of the halo reflecting from their irises.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!"

* * *

 

1 hour earlier; in Heaven.

Rosie tucked in the last cherub for this batch, giving it a tickle on the stomach and a kiss on the nose. It giggled and babbled incoherently and Rosie smiled.

"Sleep tight, Cutie."

She turned to the other already sleeping ones, wishing them the sweetest dreams in whispers and lovingly running her fingers through their curls as she walked past them in their cloud beds in a row.

"Good night, Softie. Sweet dreams, Fluffy. See you tomorrow, Giggly. Yes, I love you, too, Glowy--"

"Rosie!"

She turned around at the far away sound of her name, wings fluttering involuntarily behind her.

"Yes, Jennie?"

The older angel's draw dropped and she raised an eyebrow in question

"Oh my gosh, Rosie!" Jennie gasped.

"What? Why?"

There were a million things that could've come out of Jennie's mouth and each of them ran through her mind. But the words that actually did never crossed her imagination, even in her wildest dreams.

"Rosie, your halo is missing!"

Rosie looked at her in confusion. A mirror appeared in Jennie's palm and she held it up to her face.

Lo and behold, her halo was really missing.

Rosie's hands flew up to the space above her head in disbelief, swatting at nothing.

Shock enveloped the angel and finally the lack of halo and its glow finally sunk in.

Rosie screamed. The cherubs she just put to bed all woke up.

"OH GOSH!! MY HALO REALLY IS GONE!"

* * *

 

"Lisa, just stop. You've tried on all the hats you can find in this apartment and none of them cover that glowing doughnut. It's still there."

Lisa threw away the bucket hat that she just put on in frustration. It landed somewhere across the room. 

Yes, she tried putting pots and pans over her head but the Halo was still there. The hats and pots and pans and hoodies just covered the top of her head but the halo still floated above it, glowing. She tried touching it but it only tipped to one side or the other.

She and Jisoo eventually realized it was a halo after a while and they tried to push it upright, make it float horizontally over her head. But it kept tipping and going back to how it was when they saw it, a big O facing forward.

So Lisa not only woke up with a halo, but a wonky halo. Jisoo laughed at her and she almost cried, realizing that she had work and she had to go to work otherwise her evil boss will kick her ass out and fire her.

Lisa worked as a famous photographer's assistant in hopes that it would open doors for her as a photographer eventually. It's only been two months but it's been a living hell with how demanding her boss is and how mean she was towards her.

But she persevered and clung onto the promise of better opportunities once she starts her own photography career. She just needs to grit her teeth for a little while longer, at least until she builds her connections and establishes a small starting network.

Today was supposed to be a very important day as they were scheduled to shoot for two major fashion magazines, Elle and Vogue. But how will she go to work now with a halo?!

Lisa looked at Jisoo with tears in the corners of her eyes. Her lip quivered.

_ Oh no _ . Jisoo braced herself for what was coming.

"Jisoo! Wh-what do I do? N-nothing is working." Lisa looked around at the mess of hats and hoodies and pots and pans that she made.

And the dam broke and the tears fell freely from Lisa's eyes. She sobbed and hiccuped and whined.  _ "Waaaaah!" _

Jisoo used her fingers to massage her temple. Lisa was whining and crying like an infant, complete with sobs and snot dripping from her nose. Out of 7 billion people in the world and Lisa is the idiot who wakes up with a halo on top of her head - and a wonky one at that.

_ Of course that would be Lisa's luck. Of course. _ Jisoo tried her best to comfort her best friend.

"Lisa, we'll figure this out, okay?" Jisoo patted her best friend's head. "Maybe just call in sick today and rest for a bit. Your next shoot schedule isn't for two more days. We'll have plenty of time to figure it out. Plus, you can text me anytime. We can work on fixing it. I'll call you every now and then to check on you, okay?"

Lisa sniffled and nodded slightly. If anything, Jisoo was right that there is nothing to do now but stay at home and try to figure it out.

"Okay."

"I'll come home early and get you chocolate milk, okay?" 

Lisa's lips quirked upward and Jisoo smiled. Chocolate milk always does the trick.

* * *

 

Rosie held Jennie's hand nervously as they ascended through the different levels of heaven. They took cloudlevator number 3515 as Rosie insisted because 3 and 5 when multiplied equals to 15 and that was her favorite multiplication to teach the youngest cherubs.

Of course, Rosie and Jennie could have flown up to the top floor with their wings or just appeared there with their powers but she thought Rosie would need the time to compose herself and prepare to face God and tell God the very obvious and visible fact that she lost her halo.

The little puff of cloud that held them slowly came to a stop and dinged as they reached the top floor in heaven. As one would expect heaven to look like, the floors were made of clouds one could slip through and there were no walls or roofs except endless blue sky. On the lower levels, it was clouds below and clouds above.

Jason was outside the golden gates of God's office, using his left hand to type on a laptop and the other to write on a huge scroll with a quill. Jason had many designations in heaven - out of respect, all other angels would call him an Archangel though his personal preference would be "Executive Secretary to the Almighty".

Of course, only God and his fellow Archangels could call him Jason.

Rosie and Jennie walked up to Jason's desk without him looking up from his work. But he addressed them nonetheless as they stopped in front of him.

"Do you have an appointment?" He asked, head still down, looking back and forth as both of his hands scribbled and typed furiously.

Rosie answered nervously.

"No, but-"

"No appointment, no meeting with the Almighty. Sorry." The scratching of the quill on parchment and the tick-tack of the keyboard continued.

"But-"

"No buts!" He interrupted.

Rosie imagined if she were human, she would be sweating right now. She felt desperate.

"Please, Archangel Jason, I-"

"Well if it was important, you should have called to-"

"MY HALO IS MISSING!"

Rosie yelled and the archangel finally stopped what he was doing and looked up. Emotions passed by the archangels face so quickly but Rosie could name each one; irritation, confusion, shock, and then horror.

"Oh dear, your halo is gone." His jaw went slack.

Jennie almost rolled her eyes and told him " _ that's what we've been telling you _ ".

Archangel Jason, with his mouth still open, pressed a button and the golden gates opened.

"Thank you." Rosie and Jennie bowed in thanks.

The two angels tiptoed through the golden gates and into God's office. They couldn't explain why but it was probably due to the nerves they felt.

They were, after all, about to talk to the one almighty God.

A big desk loomed before them with a metal plaque of GOD engraved on it. A voice boomed and the two angels felt their whole bodies turn to lead in fright.

"WHO DARES ENTER THE HOLY PRESENCE OF GOD WITHOUT AN APPOINTMENT?!"

Rosie's knees shook so hard they started knocking against each other. Jennie felt like she was gonna faint.

"ANSWER ME!" Thunder crashed and lightning crackled in front of them.

Rosie and Jennie screamed.

"It's Rosie, Almighty God! Rosie and Jennie!"

"APPROACH, ANGELS!" Answered the booming voice.

And with hesitation, they both flapped their wings as they clutched each other in fear. They flew towards and above the wooden desk.

If Rosie had a heart, she imagined it would be thumping madly in her chest. She had never laid eyes on God before. She was born as an angel, taught and trained on how to be an angel and assumed her angelic duties right away.

She thought of all the human depictions of God, of a bearded man with luscious gray hair, muscular and tall, looking omniscient and all-powerful.

What she came face to face with was the last thing she expected.

She saw a brown asian woman who couldn't be more than 5 feet tall wearing glasses and a shit-eating grin.

"Yes, Rosie, I am God. I was just messing with you earlier. It tends to get lonely up here sometimes because it’s all  _ work, work, work, _ so I thought  _ hey, it would be really funny if I pretended to be this big angry dude _ \- which I could be, if I wanted to, y’know, I mean _ I am God after all _ \- but I prefer this form because it’s absolutely perfect! Perfect! I mean, have you seen all the stuff brown asian women have to endure? They MUST be God. Anyway, sorry for blabbering so much,  _ yadda yadda _ . Onto business - I know you're here because your halo is missing and yes, you can go to earth to find it."

Not only did God look like a little brown asian woman, she talked like one, too - a mile a minute. Nicki Minaj is shaking.

Rosie and Jennie just gaped at God. After a while, God broke out in a fit of laughter, slapping her desk.

"You should have seen your faces!"

Jennie fainted. Rosie caught her. God laughed and laughed before she spoke again.

"Okay, go along now, but you can’t take Jennie with you. Someone else has to watch the cherubs while you’re away.”

Rosie still felt like she was dreaming but she did as God commanded. She turned around and started to fly away, carrying the still unconscious Jennie bridal-style.

God called after her.

“Also, dear Rosie, I'm giving the duty of naming the cherubs to Irene from now on. You keep naming the cherubs with adjectives and it confuses me because they're all cute and soft and fluffy and giggly and glowing!"

* * *

 

Lisa did as Jisoo told her and stayed home. She did get an earful from her boss but she's glad that she's not fired just yet. She's starting to think that her boss just likes to yap and yap but the woman is probably not that bad.

_ The woman does donate to homeless shelters and pet rescue centers and is very passionate about the environmental crisis. Maybe she just hates humans, _ Lisa figured.

But one thing Lisa forgot to consider was that she and Jisoo just finished all their food over the weekend and they were in sore need of a restock on groceries. Granted, they almost always ate takeout because neither of them was particularly good at cooking, but she always had snacks to grab during emergencies.

This was an emergency. No way in hell could she go out and grab food when there's a glowing zero above her head.

As if the world needed another reminder that she was such a loser.

But her stomach grumbled in protest and she had no choice but to call for delivery and just get crafty about how she's gonna cover her halo.

She dialed for pizza and chicken wings. Twenty minutes later, the doorbell to their apartment rang. Lisa jumped out of her skin because she forgot she ordered food. Dalgom stared at her in judgment, as if to say " _ dumbass _ ". Lisa just rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, because you're so smart, aren't you?"

Dalgom growled at her.

"Okay, calm down! I'm getting our food!"

Lisa held her hands up in surrender to the dog. Dalgom just made a noise and went on to sniff his privates. She got up and grabbed the money she placed on the counter and headed to the door.

And then she did the only thing she could think about.

Lisa opened the door with her head tilted to the side and hid the top of her head behind it. The side of the door pressed against her eyebrows and she tried her best to smile like everything was normal and nothing was out of the ordinary.

The delivery guy gaped at her because she looked like an idiot.

“Okay, here’s the payment! Leave it on the floor, thank you!”

Lisa gave the guy the money and gestured to shoo him away. He looked at the money in his palm and then put the pizza box and box of wings down on the floor. He shook his head and turned around to leave, muttering,  _ “kids these days,” _ under his breath.

Lisa waited for him to round the corner of her floor before checking if anyone else was there. When she saw that the coast was clear she hurriedly bent down and scooped up the food in her arms, wonky halo and all, shaking above her head. She scurried back into the apartment and kicked the door closed behind her, the force of it shaking the walls, making Dalgom jump in surprise.

Lisa snickered at the alarm in Dalgom's face.

"Dummy."

Lisa loved him, of course, but she went overboard with her jokes of pretending to hurt Jisoo every time Dalgom was looking so the dog started to be on guard every time she's around and would bark at her. And Lisa being Lisa, she never let up on teasing the poor dog. Now they have a love-hate relationship with each other where they bond over food (Lisa spoils him by giving him pieces of food any time she's eating which Jisoo hates) and they bicker whenever Jisoo is around.

It took her three steps to get to the small kitchen of their apartment. It was as tiny as tiny could get for two people and a dog - a studio room with a small shower and toilet, space enough for bunk beds and a dresser, and a "kitchen" made up of a small sink with a bit of counter space beside it and then the door to the outside hall. She set the pizza box and the box of wings down and wasted no time in opening both, grabbing a slice in one hand and a wing in the other.

Dalgom barked at her then jumped off Jisoo's bottom bed to ask her for food. She gave him the whole wing and just reached for another.

They munched happily together - a quiet truce.

It lasted about two minutes until there was a quiet knock on the door. Lisa turned towards the door with both cheeks full of pizza and wings and Dalgom perked up from the bones left over on the floor.

_ Uh oh. Who could that be? _

Lisa remembered her halo and how she'd have to hide it behind the door again. She wished it was Jisoo so she wouldn't have to look dumb again.

"Who is it?"

She stepped up to the door and peeped through the hole.

And her jaw dropped.

Because at the other side of it stood was the prettiest blonde in a white dress that she'd ever seen.

"Hello? Is Lalisa Manoban home?"

The blonde woman spoke, one bare foot scratching the back of the other in awkwardness. But it wasn't how beautiful the girl was that had Lisa's jaw fall to the floor.

It was the fact that the woman had wings.

"Um, I think Lalisa has something that belongs to me."


	2. It's Gotten Attached To Lisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie and Lisa are finally face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't sent this to my kind proofreader so all mistakes are mine. I've decided to just write the story and not be too meticulous about it as I usually am with the things I write.
> 
> This one is here just for fun. I'll just write the story as I go. I hope you enjoy!

1 hour earlier; at Heaven's exit.

Rosie stood under the archway that said "EXIT; WE'RE SORRY TO SEE YOU LEAVE! BE GOOD AND SEE YOU AGAIN!" in tacky glittery and curly font. She looked up at it and sighed.

Jennie felt Rosie's apprehension so she wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Sorry I can't come, Rosie. You know I would never let you venture out to earth on your own if I could help it."

"I know, Jen. It's okay. It's my fault it fell, anyway. I probably played too hard with the cherubs and that's how it fell off."

Rosie sighed again.

"Take care down there, okay? And don't hesitate to call if you need help. I'll appear beside you in a blink of an eye!"

Jennie smiled and Rosie mirrored it back. The two friends shared one last goodbye hug before Rosie flew through the archway.

The clouds and blue sky around her disappeared and slowly gave way to high rise towers, skyscrapers, and bright lights. The sound of traffic rang in her ears, slowly at first then on full blast all of a sudden. She winced and covered her ears from the auditory onslaught. She felt her feet touch something solid and rouch and she looked down to see cement.

Rosie didn't realize it but she'd slowly descended down onto the rooftop of one of the tall buildings. The moment she entered the earth's atmosphere, the 5 human senses activated for her. This was a normal thing, as angels would need all senses and powers of perception to navigate their way on earth. Angels may have abilities and wisdom beyond that of a human, but they are not God and are neither omnipotent nor omniscient.

Rosie had heard all about it - tales from the older angels of an earth that is never quiet and never still, where the clouds move and time is measured by its spinning by itself and around a bright hot sun. But it was quite something to experience for herself.

Everything came at her at once - the lights, the sound, and the cold. But what her mind couldn't process was how everything smelled. Rosie felt the stench of a city assault her newly-acquired sense of smell and felt her eyes water up. Smoke and pollution filled her lungs and she coughed.

Part of her brain wondered if this what it felt like to be overwhelmed - to have one stimulus after another barrage you.

Not even a minute yet on earth and she wanted to go back to heaven, to watching her beloved cherubs and to her friend Jennie. Is this what regret felt like?

She felt droplets on her collarbone and chest. She reached up and touched wetness touch her cheeks. Were these tears?

Was she crying?

Her shoulders started shaking with sobs. This was awful. Earth was horrible.

Rosie couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped her arms around herself and crouched down. She covered her ears, squeezed her eyes shut and rested her chin on her knees.

She just wanted to be back in heaven. She just wanted it all to stop.

She didn't know how much time passed - it could have been a few seconds or an hour - but eventually all the noise died down. The scents were still there but they weren't as pungent. The lights looked like they dimmed and it stopped feeling like she was under attack.

And like a flower blooming, she stood up and unfolded herself. She opened her eyes and ulled her hands away from cupping her ears. She  breathed in a lungful of air.

She was okay, she told herself. She was okay and she could do this.

Besides, she couldn't go back to heaven empty-handed.

Empty-headed? Wait- either way, she couldn't go back without her halo, without having made this work.

She has to do this. She had to find it. Or at the very least she has to try. She can't give up.

So with new-found conviction and determination, Rosie squared her shoulders and puffed her chest and looked towards the horizon.

And since there were no more sensory distractions, she finally noticed a glow a few miles away, coming from another building. The glow felt familiar. Rosie realized that was the glow emanating from her halo. She flapped her wings and squealed in excitement.

She found it!

So the angel with the missing halo wasted no time in zooming towards the glow.

And all the while, God watched her from the huge desk in the heavens above with a proud smile.

_ "That's my girl." _

Lisa opened the door and grabbed the blonde girl's wrist with lightning fast movements and pulled her inside. She shut the door just as quick with as much force as she could and the walls shook and Dalgom jumped once again.

The moment the blonde was inside, Lisa was able to take note of several things. She was pretty but she was a little ragged - her white dress had smudges of dirt and so did her face, her bare feet were dirty, and she had huge wings attached to her back that looked one hundred percent real and not a costume.

Rosie's eyes were wide in alarm - everything  happened before she could react. One moment she was barefoot outside, wondering if she was knocking on the right door, and the next she was being dragged by the wrist.

Her wings instinctively curled around her. Everything happened so fast and she wasn't able to  process everything. And now here she stood in a cramped room, front of a pretty girl with bangs and a halo, breathless, and confused.

Wait-

"MY HALO!"

Rosie wasn't capable of containing her excitement. She squealed and reached out to grab it. The angel practically lunged at the glowing circle above the human's head.

Suddenly, there was a pretty face inches before Lisa's and the human was taken aback. For a second, Lisa thought the other girl dove in to attack her with a kiss and her heartbeat went wild in her chest - thundering for a mile a minute.

But the other girl only reached up and grabbed the halo above her head and then put it on hers.

Too many things were also happening for Lisa but when she saw the other girl putting the halo on her head, it all sort of clicked into place - the wings, the halo, the blonde hair, the white dress, the bare feet, and the  _ so pure so good so divine _ aura that the other girl emanated. There could only be one explanation for this madness - this girl was an angel and the thing that was on her head when she woke up must be her halo.

If Jisoo were here, she'd be proud of Lisa's powers of deduction.

Rosie was bursting at the seams from happiness. She's already succeeded and she would be home in no time. So she put the halo on her head with a grin. She'd be able to go back to heaven in a few minutes, maybe after thanking the kind human for taking care of her halo.

As crazy as the event that had just happened since that morning, Lisa was relieved. She would be able to go to work in a few days. Hell, she would be able to leave the house in a few minutes! Maybe after she thanked the angel and asked her name. Possibly her phone number, too, if they had cell service in heaven, or something.

But it might have been too early for a celebration, because a few seconds after she put the halo on her own head it simply floated back onto Lisa's.

_ HUH? _

Rosie couldn't believe what was happening. Neither could Lisa.

Rosie tried again. She grabbed the halo and put it on her head. But it only stayed there for a few seconds before it floated back to Lisa's head.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON??"

They both screamed. Poor Dalgom jumped again out of fright.

Way above them, beyond the clouds, God snickered at her desk.

_ "Dum dums." _


	3. Chicken Wings and Other Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was stuck in traffic, so.

“I don’t get it. I don’t get it.”

Rosie shook her head. It made zero sense. Why wouldn’t her halo just stay on her head? Why did it keep going back to this human?

Did her own halo somehow develop a mind of its own and decided it didn’t want to be hers anymore? Did her own halo not like her?

Tears welled up in Rosie’s eyes. Why was this happening? It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to go back to heaven right after she found her halo. The plan was go, grab, and get out. But it seems like everything and everyone was determined not to make things easy for her.

Lisa watched the angel’s aura turn gloomier each passing second. She was just as confused but seeing the angel so upset and heartbroken triggered something inside her.

It wasn't just that the girl was pretty (though Lisa does have an Achilles heel for pretty girls as any gay woman would) but she looked like heaven and hell just turned on her and nothing was right in her world. Lisa felt an ache inside her, to help this angel and make things right.

Lisa heard a sniffle and that was the last straw.

"Hey."

She tentatively put a hand on the angel's shoulder. Rosie jumped from the sudden touch and Lisa pulled back. The angel looked up at her with big reddened puppy dog eyes from the crying and it took all of Lisa's willpower not to just scoop her there and then in her arms and hold her.

Lisa just offered a hand.

"I don't know what's going on, but I know it will all be alright. We'll figure something out, okay?"

Rosie wiped her tears and sniffled once more. She stared at the offered hand then looked up at the human. Lisa smiled at her, friendly and comforting, and Rosie thought she caught a glimpse of something divine there - something good and pure that could have only come from heaven.

The angel took the human's hand. Lisa pulled her up, made her stand straighter, then pulled her close. Slowly but surely, careful enough to give the angel time to push her away and reject the physical comfort she was offering, Lisa wrapped her arms around Rosie's waist and settled them somewhere on her back, beneath the feathers of her wings. She pulled her close, flushed against her and rested her chin on the angel's shoulder. She drew tiny, light, comforting circles on Rosie's lower back.

Rosie knew what was happening - she understood hugs and affection and she often showered her other angel friends and the cherubs with it. But Rosie never shared a hug with a stranger and a human at that.

This hug felt different from the others.

Rosie had wings all her life but she felt like she was flying and floating but also covered in softness and safety all at once.

She wrapped her arms around Lisa, too, and melted into the embrace.

Lisa closed her eyes. They stayed in the embrace, neither of them moving away.

"I'm Rosie."

The angel said quietly. Lisa smiled against her shoulder.

"Hi, Rosie. I'm Lisa."

Dalgom nudged Rosie's leg, sniffed it, then licked her there. Lisa saw and chuckled.

"This is Dalgomie. He's nice to everyone except for me."

Rosie smiled.

The halo jangled above them.

* * *

 

Rosie watched wide-eyed as Lisa munched on a slice of pizza. They sat facing each other on the floor, boxes of pizza and wings open in front of Lisa.

"So, you 'eat' this triangular thing and it gives you the sustenance you need to stay alive?"

Lisa spoke around a mouthful, cheeks round and puffed out.

"Yeth. It gib enerthy."

"A what?"

Lisa chewed, swallowed, then burped. Dalgom looked at her in judgment. Lisa's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with a hand.

"Oh my god, that's embarrassing. Excuse me."

Rosie was surprised at the sound and clapped in amusement.

"What was that?!"

Lisa felt her cheeks heat up, but she answered the curious angel's questions anyway.

"That was a burp. It's basically a release of gas, but it also means you were satisfied with your food."

"Oh." Rosie put a finger to her chin, as if she was thinking. "And were you satisfied? Was this thing you call 'pizza', satisfying?"

Lisa grinned, a bit of pepperoni still stuck to her teeth.

"Oh, yeah. Absolutely. It goes so well with wings."

Rosie raised an eyebrow.

"Wings?"

Lisa nodded.

"Yeah, wings. You eat them with the pizza!"

Rosie's eyes widened. She folded her wings behind her and hurriedly scooted away from Lisa.

Lisa furrowed her brows in confusion before she burst laughing. She'd realized the angel thought. Lisa waved her hands in front of her to dispel whatever wrong notion Rosie formulated in her brain.

"No, no! Not angel wings!" Lisa laughed. "Chicken wings!" She took one wing out of the box and showed it to the angel before taking a bite out of it. She licked the sauce off her fingertips and then around her lips.

Rosie breathed out a sigh of relief and put a hand over her chest.

"Phew. I thought I was going to lose my wings to you, too."

Lisa looked at the angel and studied her.

"Oh my god. You're serious."

Laughter exploded from Lisa's mouth and she almost tumbled over.

"What?"

A genuine look of confusion was on Rosie's face. Lisa shook her head, hand holding her side, still laughing. She laughed until her eyes teared up and she wiped it away.

Rosie still didn't understand anything.

"What?"

Lisa shook her head again.

"Nothing." Lisa smiled and looked at the angel fondly. "You're just unintentionally funny."

"Oh."

Rosie looked down at the box of wings in curiosity.

"So what is eating food like?"

Lisa thought about how to explain it but then had a better idea instead. She took a piece of chicken wings and presented it to the angel.

"Why don't you try it for yourself?"

Rosie was surprised but was also curious. Lisa waved the wing in her hand a little and smiled. She urged Rosie to take it and after a while, the angel did.

Rosie brought the wing to her nose and sniffed it. The smell made her mouth water and she gulped. She looked to Lisa as if asking permission. Lisa just opened her mouth and closed it, making a biting motion and showing Rosie how to do it.

Rosie followed. She opened her mouth and slowly sunk her teeth into the chicken wing's tender meat. She pulled the meat apart from the bone and started chewing.

And then she stopped and just looked at Lisa. Stars appeared in the angel's eyes. She looked at the wing and took another bite and nodded her head in satisfaction.

Lisa grinned.

"Good?"

Rosie closes her eyes and held one hand up as if in surrender. She just nodded her head as she chewed. She had no words for what she was experiencing right now.

It was close to euphoria.

Lisa nudged the boxes of chicken wings and pizza closer to the angel, offering them.

Rosie looked at her, awe and gratitude in her eyes. Lisa laughed.

"Go on, keep eating. We'll share!"

Rosie probably found her favorite thing on earth - food. She kept chewing and Lisa just watched her, feeling content with doing just that.

But the angel suddenly stopped and turned to Lisa with a start. She swallowed the food in her mouth before speaking.

"I know how I can fix this. I know what to do."

Lisa dreaded what the angel was going to say next. Something told her she wasn't going to like it.

"W-what?"

"We have to go to heaven."


	4. Jisoo's Got Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo comes home to see an angel in her apartment. Rosie needs help in bringing Lisa to heaven. Lisa sucks and is one-upped by Jisoo. Some Jensoo for ya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Writing this for fun. Hope you like this update!

Lisa scrunched her face. She wasn't sure if she heard that right.

"What did you just say?"

Dalgom chose that time to settle himself beside the angel. Rosie absentmindedly pet the little dog, lost in thought and muttering to herself.

"Yes, yes, we definitely need to ask God for help."

A part of Lisa was wondering if this was part of some elaborate and sick joke. If it was, she'd smack whoever thought it would be funny because it isn't the least bit humorous.

Up in heaven, beyond the clouds, God chuckled. She begged to disagree and silently dared Lisa to come up there and smack her as she watched the events unfold.

"So, we're going to heaven?"

Lisa asked dumbly. Rosie nodded and clapped with excitement, absolutely clueless to Lisa's apprehension.

"Yes! Oh it would be so much fun!"

"Like, _heaven_ , heaven?"

Rosie raised a confused eyebrow at her.

"Well… yes. Do humans not know what heaven is?"

"No, it's…" Lisa waved her hands to dispel Rosie's thoughts. Then she sighed in exasperation and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I mean, it's just hard to wrap my mind around going to actual _heaven_."

"Oh, I understand, then!" Rosie clasped Lisa's ahnd with both her own. "But don't worry, we'll be together the whole time." The angel smiled warmly. "And I promise to get you back here safely."

Lisa smiled, comforted by the angel's words. She was still uncertain, but if that's the only solution this angel could think of, then it's really probably the only answer to this whole thing. And Lisa couldn't wait to get this whole debacle over with and get back to work so she can deal with her evil boss.

_Ugh. Her boss._

"Okay, then." Lisa touched Rosie's hands. "Guess we're going to heaven."

All the while, the two didn't hear the sound of keys unlocking the door to the apartment, didn't hear the creaking sound of it opening and didn't hear the soft sounds of footsteps.

But they definitely heard Jisoo's loud shriek.

The angel, the human, and the poor dog all jumped in surprise.

"WHAT THE FUU--"

And then Jisoo fainted.

"Jisoo!

* * *

 

When Jisoo came to, she heard muffled voices first. She identified one as Lisa and the other voice was unfamiliar to her.

She heard Dalgom's panting, too. It was really loud and really close, so she figured he was lying down beside her head.

Jisoo opened her eyes slowly. At first, everything was white and blinding. Jisoo squinted and allowed her eyes to adjust. There was a glow in the room that was causing the unbalanced brightness in it. But everything settled and Jisoo was able to make out two figures standing in front of each other. One was her roommate, Lisa.

And the other was a blonde girl who had wings.

Jisoo rubbed her eyes.

_Huh?_

Lisa saw Jisoo move from her peripheral.

"Jisoo unnie! You're awake!"

Unnie? Lisa never called her that unless the younger girl did something wrong or has a favor to ask of her. Also, does the other girl really have wings? It looked far too realistic to be a costume.

"Okay, unnie, don't freak out."

Lisa held her hands up in front of her in what she probably thought would be a calming gesture. But it only made Jisoo panic a little.

"Unnie, this is going to sound insane, but…" Lisa continued. She spoke slowly to allow Jisoo time to process what she was saying. "Remember the halo I woke up with?" Jisoo looked up at it. Lisa poked it and it tipped to one side. "Well, this halo is hers." Lisa pointed to the blonde girl with wings beside her who gave a little shy smile and a wave. "This is Rosie. She's an angel and this halo is hers."

Jisoo looked at Rosie and stared really hard at her. The angel blushed, feeling the scrutiny.

Jisoo just sighed and shook her head.

"Lisa, the shit you get into… I swear to God-"

"Oh, please don't swear using God's name."

Rosie interrupted. Jisoo, mouth wide, stopped mid-sentence. The angel blushed when she realized what she'd done. Lisa stepped in to make sure the point doesn't get lost and before the whole thing becomes any weirder.

"Anyways, Jisoo unnie, as you see, we still haven't fixed the whole… situation." Lisa sighed. "So we kind of need to go to heaven and ask God to fix this."

Jisoo felt like she stepped into crazylandia the moment she set foot into her apartment.

"Lisa, this is insane."

"I know, unnie. But it's the only way."

Dalgom licked Jisoo's hand and she petted him absentmindedly.

"I mean, will an evil idiot like you even be allowed into heaven?"

"I know, I-"

Lisa stopped in her tracks when she realized what Jisoo said. Jisoo just burst out in laughter.

Up in the heavens, God started cackling, too. Jisoo was definitely one of God's favorite humans.

Even Rosie snickered a little bit.

"Unnie," Lisa rubbed her temples. "I know this looks hilarious, but this is a serious problem."

Jisoo smiled softly.

"I know. But it's gonna be fine." Jisoo looked at Rosie and smiled at her, too. "You two are gonna figure this out."

Rosie was a little astonished at how beautiful this human was. Jisoo was so gorgeous, she should have been an angel herself. But Rosie matched Jisoo's comforting smile with one of her own.

"Oh, by the way," Jisoo continued. "Lisa, the chocolate milk I promised you is in my bag. Maybe you can take it with you for your journey to heaven."

Lisa looked at her unnie with tears in her eyes. She and Jisoo may clown around more often than not but Lisa envee doubted how much her unnie cared for her for one bit.

Up in the heavens, God smiled.

"Okay, then." Lisa turned to Rosie. "Let's go to heaven."

* * *

  


"Okay so how are we going to do this?" Lisa asked.

She, Rosé, Jisoo, and Dalgom who was in his owner's arms were on the rooftop of the apartment building.

Rosie put a finger to her chin and started thinking.

"I may be able to carry you but it would strain my wings."

Suddenly a lightbulb seemed to go off in Rosie's head.

"Oh I know!"

Rosie held her hand up and the latest Samsung phone appeared in her hand. Jisoo and Lisa looked at her in confusion.

"Jennie unnie only wants me to contact her through Samsung phones because she says we're sponsored by them."

Rosie tried her best to explain and then shrugged. Lisa and Jisoo were only even more confused.

They have smartphones in heaven?

Rosie put the phone on speaker and it rang three times before someone picked up at the other end.

 _"Rosie!"_ came the other voice through the speakers. _"I'll be there in a second!"_ and then hung up.

Suddenly there was a gush of wind around them and a bright blinding light. The two humans and the angel without a halo shielded themselves from it all. Jennie descended slowly from the skies. The other angel set foot on the roof and then immediately hugged her friend.

"Rosie!"

Rosie hugged her back, tightly.

"Oh, Jennie! I'm so happy to see you!"

They leaned back from each other. Jisoo and Lisa just watched the exchange with fascination and awe.

"I see your first venture to earth is successful." Jennie's heart swelled with pride. "I struggled with my first time on earth and it was horrible for me, but you got through it so quickly and on your own. I'm so proud of you, Rosie."

Rosie blushed and then beamed.

"Aw, Jen."

Jennie rubbed her friend's shoulder in affection and then looped their arms together, as is usual for them when together.

"So, what do you need help with?"

Rosie nodded towards Lisa.

"So, I found my halo."

Jennie snickered.

"I see that."

"But it's attached to a human. This is Lisa, by the way."

Lisa gave the other angel a small wave. "Hello." Jennie waved back.

"I can see that, too, Rosie."

"And when I take the halo back, it keeps floating back to the top of Lisa's head."

Rosie ended her explanation. Jennie pursed her lips in thought.

"So, the only solution there is left is to go to God and ask for help, is that it?"

Rosie nods.

"Precisely."

"And it would be easier to carry the human if there are two of us."

Rosie nodded shyly.

"Would you please help?"

Jennie smiled.

"Of course!"

* * *

  


"Okay, ready?"

Rosie asked as she flapped her wings and hovered. Lisa gulped.

"How is anyone ever going to be ready to be held by the arms by two angels as they fly up into heaven?"

Jennie just smirked from above her.

"You'll be fine, human."

"Easy for you to say." Lisa held up her arms. "But it's now or never, I guess."

Lisa closed her eyes shut and braced for whatever was coming. The two angels each took hold of one arm and flapped their wings harder. The air around them wooshed. Lisa felt her feet lift off the ground and started internally screaming.

Jisoo clutched Dalgom closer to her chest.

"WAIT!"

Jisoo yelled after them. The two angels and the human with the halo looked back towards her and stopped mid-air.

They were already a bit of a distance away and Jisoo started wondering if what she was about to do was okay.

But then realized that this might be her last chance and decided to just go for it.

"Angel!"

Rosie raised her eyebrows and pointed to herself.

"No, not you! The other angel!"

Jisoo screamed. Jennie pointed to herself, confused.

"Yes, you!"

Jennie raised an eyebrow in anticipation of what the other human was going to say. Jisoo pushed herself to just scream it with her whole chest.

"If I buy a Samsung, can I call you? Will you have coffee with me? I like iced americanos! If you prefer tea, I can drink that, too!"

Jennie was taken aback but yelled back a response.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"YES!" Jisoo smiled. "Whenever you're free!"

Jennie giggled. Rosie and Lisa just gaped at them.

"Well, I think Spain is nice. Maybe we can go there once the mess with our dummy friends are fixed."

"HEY!" Lisa and Rosie harrumph. Jisoo chuckles.

"Sounds like a plan. Take care."

Jennie winked "bye," and started flapping her wings harder. Rosie matched her force

 Lisa grit her teeth, feeling the wind around her body and held onto the angels tighter. _Holy shit, Jisoo had more guts to ask an angel out than me,_ she thought.

And off to heaven they went.

* * *

 

The telecomms at archanagel Jason's desk buzzed, indicating that God had something to tell him. He immediately pressed 'connect'.

"Yes, Almighty?"

"Jason, dearie, I'm expecting Rosie and Jennie back in a bit. They'll be bringing a human with them."

Jason's eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry, Almighty, did you say they'll be bringing a _human_?"

God laughed.

"Yes, Jason dear, they will. Please prepare a big and comfortable cloudlevator and have the cherubs welcome them. I bet they would be happy to see the cherubs, Rosie especially."

"Yes, almighty."

Jason didn't understand what was happening, but he wasn't about to question God's wisdom. He ended the call and started making arrangements.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am God.


End file.
